Remember the days
by tomatepompom
Summary: Human AU. Lovino is a very sick young man who struggles through life and the days together with his husband Antonio with it. Will he go make it through all? Lovino POV. Rated M for lemon and probably character death.
1. Chapter 1

''Hey, are you alright? You seem lonely..'' The voice of a boy could be heard, it seems he was talking to some other boy.

''Who are you?'' He asked. ''And why do _you_ care?''

''My name is (...) and I was just wondering because you looked so lonely.'' The smaller boy narrowed his eyes at him. Why did that boy care? And why did he even start talking to him in the first place?

The brunette let out a soft sigh and finally told his own name. They both talked for a very long time.

_Oompf-_

There I laid, on the ground. I crawled up from the ground as I rubbed my head painfully. How did I end up here? I must have fallen from the couch.. shit, plus it seems like I had fallen asleep and having some shitty dream about the past.

..The past. I sat up on the ground and looked around through the empty house. It seems he wasn't back yet. I pushed myself up from the ground and went back sitting on the couch. Dammit.. I really must have fallen hard from that stupid thing since my head hurts like hell!

Oh.. you all must be all wondering who this 'he' person is, aren't you? Okay, let me explain. You see, this 'he' person is my (idiotic lovely) husband Antonio. He told me he would go out for a bit and erhm.. that's all I can remember for now. B-But in the meanwhile, it seems like I had dozen off or something and having a shitty past dream.

I had those lately, dreams about the past. And they were all the same; dreaming about when Antonio and I had first met.

No, it's not like I told him about it or anything like that. Hell, my dreams has got nothing to do to him (or at least I think so. Don't ask me!). Besides it's fucking embarrassing, in my opinion. Why am I dreaming about that? The past is the past!

Just when I was about to fall back on the couch, I heard a door opening.

''Lovino, I'm back home!'' That was Antonio. ''Hey, did anything happen while I was gone?''

This was a question which got me always asked. I haven't told this yet but, I'm sick. Very sick to be exactly. I have been sick my whole life actually, but whatever. I don't like talking about it or showing it.

''No, nothing had happened.. only that I fell from the fucking couch, that is.''

''Oh, Lovi, you should be more careful with what you're doing. You didn't hurt yourself I hope?''

''..I only hit my head.'' Antonio stepped towards me to place a kiss on my forehead. He always did this when I hurt myself somewhere. He calls it 'the magical healing kiss~'.

''Hmn.. where were you?'' I finally asked (yeah, I hadn't asked him where he was going, I forgot.. okay? Or maybe my stupid mind needs to be refreshed since I start to forget things lately).

''The shops.~ You told me to buy some new clothes and eh, that is what I did.'' He said with a huge grin on his face. Knowing Antonio's taste in fashion, I guess or rather_ knows _he bought something incredibly_ ugly. _That is why I prefer to go with him to the shops when buying clothes. He would look more less of a freaking idiot.

''What did you buy?''

''This.~'' Antonio dug with his hands in the plastic shopping bags and pulled out some shirts.

I wasn't expecting much from it, of course. He showed me the shirts he had bought. Let's see, the shirts were red, white and.. _wait _those shirts weren't _ugly_ or anything. They were fucking _stylish_ actually! What did he do, robbed a fucking stylist's shop?

''So, what do you think of it, Lovi? Do you like them?''

''H-Huh, what?'' I asked, snapping out of thoughts.

''The shirts! Do you like them?''

''A-Ah, yeah, urhm.. I do..''

''Good! I am so glad you do! Because you always say I have no taste in fashion I actually went _asking _around what was all in.~'' Oh, so _that's_ what he did.

''Really, you did that?''

''Si.~''

''..Well at least you try to _learn _about what fashion is, finally.''

''Hehehe.~'' I rolled with my eyes and sighed. Meanwhile Antonio put back his new clothes in the plastic bags and went upstairs to put them away there.

I stood there, alone in the living room and sighed. For some reason I was feeling tired, even though I had been sleeping for a long time already, I assume. I had been sleeping after Antonio had left after all.

But on the other side I didn't want to sleep because other wise it would be boring for Antonio! I had been sleeping allot already lately, huh, I don't want to be seen as a 'boring sleepy husband'. I must stay awake!

I walked over to the kitchen to get myself some coffee (coffee in the fucking afternoon, yes). Hopefully this would keep me up.

I was just thinking about some things and making some coffee for myself, until I felt two hands suddenly around my waist.

''Making some coffee,_mi amor_?''

''Gah- y-you startled me, dammit!'' I muttered, a faint blush crept to my face.

''Hmn.. by seeing you making some coffee, I assume you're tired, aren't you?''

''W-Who says that? Can't a guy just make some coffee for himself?'' I picked my mug, which had a moustache on it (it was my favorite one) and turned myself around.

''Lovi, you know you should go sleep when you're tired. It's not any good for your health if you just be stubborn and stay up. It's not any good, really.''

''I'm not tired, I'm telling you.'' I lied, but neither I wanted to go to sleep. I quickly walked away from him to sit down on the couch. Of course the Spaniard followed me.

''I am serious, Lovino. I'm worried about you.''

''You don't have to be, I am perfectly fine.'' I mumbled and took a sip from my oh-so-delicious cappuccino. This kind of coffee always helped me to stay awake

I could hear a sigh coming from Antonio, who sat next to me. We didn't exchange a word.

''..What's for dinner?'' I asked some moments later to break the big silent mood between the two of us. Really, it was getting awkward.

''Hmmm, pizza.''

Pizza, mmm… I licked my lips a bit. My stomach also reacted on that, it started to growl (not that loudly, mind you). It has been a while we had pizza. Mostly these days we had for dinner were vegetables. Fucking _vegetables_. Because it'll makes you feel 'better', Antonio had said. Feeling better my ass, I do not feel any difference, instead it made me even feel _worse_. Okay.. that is a lie, but whatever. I just don't like eating vegetables, alright? Jeez.

''When do you have to go to the hospital again?'' Antonio asked me to keep the conversation going.

''Tomorrow.'' I replied and got a hum as respond from him.

Antonio scooted a bit closer and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me a bit closer to him. ''Then I'll make the most delicious pizza you ever had for dinner tonight.~'' He said with a smile and pressed a kiss on my cheek

..yeah. That sounded great.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there! This fic is basically based off from a RP I had once. It's been a long time I wrote something so erhm.. excuse my failness! This is only the first chapter from it so there's gonna be more.**

**Eh, that was it. I hope you like it even though this is only the first chapter. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

So last night we had pizza. Delicious pizza with tomatoes, cheese, salami and- oh _dammit _just by thinking about it it makes me feel hungry again. I quickly wiped that drool from the corner of my mouth.

Right now I was on my way to the hospital. By car. Yeah, you don't think I'm going to take the bus, do you? Or let Antonio bring me… I'm not some child anymore.

Since I had to go pretty early (around… 9AM, doesn't that doctor know I like my sleep?), I stood in the traffic. Oh _great_. I already went off early to avoid this stupid row of cars, but it seems my luck wasn't there.

I tapped with my fingers impatiently on the wheel of the car as I glared around. There were such all idiots. The first thing my attention got caught with was a man who was standing next to me with his car. He was picking his nose. _Picking his nose, ew, gross_. Do that somewhere else or something and not _here_ where I am. Ew, ew, _ew_.

I was glad I could finally move forward, now someone else can look at that picking nose bastard.

But nonetheless, I was still surrounded by weirdos. I once again looked around myself and saw people like dancing in their cars (fucking head-banging), shaving themselves and even- Wait. _Were that two people making out-_

Holy shit! _No no no no no._**_NO_**_._ I just did _not_ want to see that! Watching two people fucking _french kissing _like that. Ew no. What's this, a fucking porn highway!? What the hell. Those horny bastards must be glad the cops aren't here. Or else they've got to fucking _pay _for that. I'm sure as hell. Hahahahaha-

Sadly that dream isn't coming true. I'd wish I could see them getting locked up in jail or anything for 'public interaction' (if I could call it like that).

Finally… _finally _after going through a whole bunch of awkward idiots in their cars I arrived the hospital. This is the last I'm making an appointment this early. It's too much of a dangerous risk. And if the assistant is gonna complain, well, _too bad for her_.

I parked my car somewhere nearby so I could go home right after I was done. I walked through the hallways of the hospital. Which floor did I need again? Hmn… oh yeah, I remember, the second floor.

I was sitting in the waiting room. All I had to do were check ups, those weren't taking long luckily. Or at least, I hope so.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doctor called my name. "Mr. Vargas?" Yep, that was me.

I stood up from the butt-hurting chair (really, they need purchase _pillows_ for those things!) and walked over the doctor to give him a hand. We walked inside the small room and I went sitting on (a more comfortable) chair.

"So, how are you doing, ?"

"Good, I guess. But I've been feeling tired lately though." The doctor types something on his computer before turning back to me.

"Tired, you say? Did you get new medicines?" I shook my head at that.

"No, I just use the ones I always have."

"Hmn.. don't you sleep so good or do you go late to bed?" Again I shook my head. I slept perfectly fine and just went right on time to bed.

"Weird. Just in case, let me take a look. Would you lay on the bed, please?" I did as what me was told and walked over to the bed thing and went laying down on my back on it.

The doctor went listening to my heart and lungs and all that and made a gesture I could get up again.

"I see nothing weird, everything is just fine. Maybe you should take it easy and go outside some more for fresh air. That'll helps. If you have these complaints still next week, you should come back and then we'll see."

I just nodded and got up. "I will, thanks." I replied and said goodbye.

I walked back again through the hallways and smelled something. something like food. Oh… that's right, I didn't really had breakfast this morning. I wasn't hungry, I had said. But now I smelled those delicious Italian sandwiches… (yes,_Italian_. They got _Italian sandwiches_ in this damn hospital) I couldn't help but follow the smell and just go buy some.

Since I couldn't eat and drive at the same time, I just went taking a seat somewhere to enjoy from my breakfast.

I looked a bit around myself, old people and children where everywhere. Probably visiting their sick family or something or were sick themselves. Hey, I was already glad _I _didn't had to stay in this place.

After finishing my sandwiches, I walked back to my car. Ha, I was just so lucky to find a place right next to the door. And even if I could find a nice place to park, I would just have dropped it here anyways.

Now I was hoping there wouldn't be a whole traffic with… you-know-what people. _Like this morning_.

Just as I hoped, I could just go straight home (thank god) and parked the car in the garage.

I opened the door of the house and and stepped in the living room. "I'm back."

"Welcome back, Lovino." Antonio responded, who had looked up from his book he was currently reading on the couch. "How did it go?"

I shrugged as I stepped towards him to go sit on the couch. "It was alright. Though the doctor says I should go out more."

"Hmm, you _do _sit all day in the house, yes. I agree with the doctor, you should go out more, Lovino."

"And what then?" I let out a sigh. "I don't wanna sit all day in the stupid garden, that's no fun."

"You could go out for a walk?"

"On my own? No thanks, that's even _more _boring." I rolled with my eyes and folded up my arms and crossed my legs out of habit. "Also, I've got some great new respect for you for be able to deal with all those bastards every morning the traffics.

Antonio gave me a confused looked at that and tilted his head a little, though smiling nevertheless.

"…Nevermind."

"So what more did the doctor say?"

"Hmm, I told him I was feeling tired and so-"

"_Aha!_" Antonio suddenly interrupted me, I gave him a weird look.

"What 'aha'?"

"So you _were _feeling tired yesterday, but you didn't want to admit it.~" He poked my cheek playfully. "You know you shouldn't lie to me, Lovi."

"What? No, I- ugh, nevermind. Anyways, the doctor says if I'm still feeling tired and shit I have to come back."

"And then?"

"I don't know, we'll see further then."

"I hope it's nothing bad though.. knowing about your current condition and all already." He gave me a concerned look.

"It's not like I'm feeling like shit or anything, I'm just tired."

"Hmmm… still." He mumbled.

I sighed and shifted a bit closer to him. I slowly put my arms around him a bit, pulling him into a soft hug. _"_Listen, Antonio. I'll go out more often this week and if I'm still feeling so tired then, I'll go back to the doctor, okay?"

Antonio blinked a few times before wrapping his arms back around me, resting his chin on my shoulder and nodded. "Okay." He smiled a bit and hugged me bit tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

So we cuddled, for quite a while. But to everything comes an end, right?

After our eh... cuddling moment, we went out to do the groceries (they had to be done, I didn't want to die from hunger tonight). Maybe this was a good start to try to go out more often.

I didn't get to do the groceries _that _much together with Antonio. He was the one who most of time did it since he went to the supermarkets straight from work. I often had told him I could do it, too, but he said it was no need.

We had arrived the supermarket and wandered around. I was the one holding the list while Antonio was pushing the shopping cart.

Doing the groceries did longer than expected. Ugh, I got lost sometimes of that idiot, only to find him standing somewhere while calling at me things like 'Hey, hey, Lovi. Look at this.~' or 'Hey, hey, can we have this, can we?~'. No wonder he always ends up with more than we actually need. That idiot just buy things _he _likes.

Once again I wandered around through the supermarket, alone. Great, where the hell did Antonio go _this _time? I turned myself around as I felt someone tapping with his fingers on my shoulder.

''Hey, Lovino, look what I found.~'' I heard Antonio say, standing with a small pack thing.

''Antonio, whatever it is we are not going to-'' I took another good look at the item he was holding.

...

Wait those were ...

''_Condoms_!?'' I heard myself suddenly saying out loud. I quickly slapped my hand before my mouth, shit, everyone probably could have heard that.

Antonio just looked at me with a grin as I quickly snatched the small pack of.. of fucking _condoms _out his hands.

''Where the hell did you get this from!?'' I hissed, I'm pretty sure my face was red from embarrassment and anger.

The Spaniard just pointed to some direction from where I assumed he got it from. I huffed and walked over to that place to put them back there.

I felt people staring at me. I..I just know they were. As fast as I could I walked back to Antonio, who was just _grinning _at me. I gave him a glare in response.

After doing the groceries we (finally) went home. I didn't say anything in the car though.

''Lovi, didn't you like my joke?'' He suddenly asked me. I didn't look at him.

''A joke? _That _was a _joke_!? You fucking _embarrassed _me in front of everyone, Antonio. And then you call it a joke?''

''Eh, you didn't like it?''

I did not give a respond on that. No, I was just wondering why the hell a supermarket would sell stuff like a pack of condoms. Seriously, some people do just don't have shame.

Once we got home we brought the groceries to the kitchen and cleaned everything up. Jeez, I did not know doing the groceries could be _this _exhausting.

I plopped down on the couch, letting out a deep sigh as I did so.

''Damn..''

''Tired?'' I heard Antonio asking.

''Huh? Oh, yeah..'' He replied and just shrugged. ''I didn't know doing the groceries could actually make me feel tired.''

''It's been a long day for you, you should take it easy.''

''Hm.. maybe, say you're free tomorrow, right? Urhm.. I was thinking.. maybe we could go out or something? L-Like going out for a walk or something like that.''

For a moment I did not get a respond, neither I dared to look at Antonio. Well... I thought it was kind of embarrassing to ask something like this and neither we both go to somewhere that often.

''Sure. I'd love to.'' Was the respond I got to hear. I looked up the Spaniard.

''Y-You wanna go?''

''Yes, of course! You know I love spending time with you, of course I'll go!''

Well, this made me happy. Really really happy.

* * *

**A/N: This feels like a bit of a crappy chapter. OTL. But the thing is, I was busy with school and my essays, so yeah... I am apologizing for the late thing and it sucks. orz'' **


	4. Chapter 4

''Wake up.''

...

''Mhhfgrffgr...''

...

''I said _get_ _up_!

''Hmnnoooo...''

...

''Antonio, get up, goddammit!'' A hit only was needed to get the Spaniard up. He quickly sat up and looked confused around himself, hair all messy.

''W...What, what, where's the fire?''

''There's no fire, you dumbass. You have to get up, it's already past 9!'' I told him annoyed. I folded my arms up across my chest.

''Only 9AM? ...just 5 more minutes...'' And he crawled back under the blankets to fall back asleep again.

''Oh, no you are _not_ going to sleep, Antonio! You promised me you would go with me to the park today and that's it!'' I angrily tugged on the blankets, which he held extremely tight! Dammit, since when did he got so strong? I had to tug really hard on those damned blankets.

''Antonio, get up, dammit!''

''But I don't want to, it's too early!'' He whined and I let go. I huffed and folded up my arms as I glared at him.

Antonio sat up in the bed slowly again, letting out a yawn. ''Why the hurry, Lovi? It's still early.''

''Past 9AM isn't early, besides you said you would go with me with to the park today.'' I pouted and looked down.

''...Yes, I did. But we've got still all day. Just because we would go today, doesn't mean we have to go right now.'' He placed a hand on top of my head. ''Say, we'll just go in the afternoon, alright? And then we'll make it a such a nice day from it!'' The hand that was placed on my head slides down to my cheek and Antonio made me look at him.

''What do you say?''

I just nodded to him. ''Okay.''

''Good.'' He grinned and stretched his arms. ''Hmmm, since I'm awake now, I guess I'll get out of bed and have some breakfast.''

Oh, that sounded good. I nodded before standing up. My stomach was growling. After Antonio had gotten out of bed, we both walked downstairs and made some breakfast for ourselves.

Even though it's always only the two of us, I liked having breakfast together with him. Sometimes we weren't even able to have breakfast, because Antonio has to go to his work early. So yes, you can say I'm happy whenever we're able to eat together.

X-x-X

Breakfast was finished, cleaned the dishes, took a shower, dress ourselves and we were ready to go. Ready to go to the park. I must say, I was pretty excited.

I was acting like a 5 year old. I couldn't stand still or sit, I just _had_ to jump and walk around (wow, when was I _this_ lively?).

Antonio walked up to me with a basket filled with lunch. He laughed at my actions. ''I see you're all ready to go? Let's not waste time then, let's go.'' He opened the door fr my and as fast as I could I stepped outside. I breathed in some fresh air. Oooooh, it has such been a long time I last went out.

Antonio closed the door and locked it, before turning towards me and smiled. ''Let's go shall we?'' Gently he took my hand while carrying the basket with lunch in his other.

''What's that basket for?'' I asked curiously, whilst peeking behind the Spaniard's back.

''Oh, this? Haha, I was thinking of having a picnic with you, because, you know, since we're already going out and it's such a beautiful day I thought, why not let's have a picnic~.'' I could see a huge grin on his face.

''Oh... oooh, I see.''

''You're okay with that?''

''With what?''

''You know, having a picnic.~''

''Ah... yes, yes, I am okay with that. In fact I like the idea of...of having a picnic with you...'' I kinda mumbled the last part.

''Good! Because I've made the most delicious things from which I know you love so much.'' He pecked my cheek before we _finally _made our way to the park.

As we arrived the park, I looked around. Whoah, it has been quite a while I've last been here. Some things looked different though...

''Say, what do you wanna do first? Eat or walking for a bit?'' The Spaniard asked me, swaying a bit with our hands.

''Eh, eat- and will you stop doing that? It's annoying...'' I mumbled.

''Oh, yeah, sorry.'' He laughed softly before stopping with the hand swinging. ''Well, let's go find a nice place, no?''

I left a nod before following him.

''I wanna sit over there.'' I eventually said as I pointed to a nice spot by a tree.

''Okay.~'' We walked over to the place by the tree and put down our stuff. The grass was green and so was the tree.

Antonio opened the basket with lunch. I asked for a sandwich, which he handed me. I looked a bit around. How long has it been I've last been here? A few years? No really... I can't remember.

I enjoyed from my sandwich as I saw a boy sitting from a small distance on a swing. It caught my attention. The boy was sitting all alone. He had auburn hair and hazel eyes, holding the ropes of the swing. He seemed kind of sad. The boy was staring down the ground, also, he looked pale a bit.

Suddenly two boys ran towards him, laughing at him. They stood around him. They were saying things like 'You can't do anything, you're sick!' and 'Sick boys like you shouldn't be here, you're useless!'

I stared at the three for a bit longer, listening to the two insulting the boy names. Where the boys bullying him? Because he's sick? The two bullies ran away again, laughing, while leaving the poor boy alone.

''Lovi.''

...

''Lovino.'' I heard a voice calling my name and snapped back to reality.

''Huh, what...?''

''Ahaha, what's wrong, amor? You've been spacing out for quite a while now. Eh, where you wanting to go sit on that swing over there?''

''Huh, wha- n-no! No, I just... eh... nevermind. D-Delicious sandwich by the way.'' I quickly said, taking a huge bite from my sandwich.

''I'm glad you like it.''

I nom somewhat more on my sandwich. ''Antonio?''

''Yes?''

''Can I ask you something?''

Antonio lowered his sandwich, smiling at me. ''Of course you can.''

''Well.. uh.. i-it's not really a question..but.. uh.. I-I want to do it tonight.''

''Do what?''

''You know.. 'it'.'' Antonio cocked his head. I facepalmed.

''I want to have fucking sex with you, you dumbass.''

This seemed to get finally let burn a light bulb on above Antonio's head. ''O-Oooooh. Ahaha, of course, Lovi. You know I love to make love to you.''

''...S-So it's okay?''

''Of course it is.'' Oh, well, this was some kind of relieve. To me. Hell, what did even came up to me asking such an embarrassing question? But whatever, he doesn't make fun of me and I'm glad about that.

After lunch we went out for a small walk. Or small.. we were already far away from our place. I tried to remember from which direction we came from.

''Hey Lovi? Shall we go back, we've been walking for a long time now, haven't we?''

''Eh, oh, sure.'' I nodded in agreement. I was getting pretty tired right now.

''Urhm...'' Antonio started looking a bit confused around himself. ''Which way do we have to go?''

''..You don't remember?'' Antonio shook his head. Oh my...- ''You mean we're fucking lost!?''

''Wah! Lovi, n-no! T-That's not it, I eh.. I just do not remember the way realyl anymore-''

''We're fucking lost, thank to you! Oh _great _ Antonio. Just g_reat._ '' I rolled with my eyes and folded up my arms.

''...You're blaming me?''

''Why, _yes _. You were the one who dragged us around here anyways, so of _course_ I'm blaming you.''

''I thought you would remember the way.''

''Wha- so this is now _my_ fault!?''

''I'm not saying that!''

It went on like this, this argument. Yes, _argument_, we're adults, we don't fight.

''Fucking very smart, you stupid dumbass.'' I grumbled, whilst glaring at him.

''Oh, well, _I'm sorry_ for being a 'dumbass', but you've could also pay attention to the way we went to.''

''Did you just use sarcasm on me now back there?''

''Maybe.''

Okay, okay, that was it. I annoyed started to walk away, muttering some words.

''Where do you think you're going?''

''Trying to find the way back, what do you think else?'' I just could hear Antonio walking after me.

''I'm coming with you. I won't let you go alone.'' He said and walked next to me. We didn't share a word though. It was annoyingly quiet.

After an hour or 2 of walking we finally arrived back to our place. Oh, thank god the basket was still there, I didn't want to lose it, hell, it was a precious thing if you ask me. Look, that basket was bought when we were on a vacation. So of course I don't want to lose it.

''Let's go home.'' The Spaniard said and picked up the basket and we went our way home.

Once we arrived home I let myself drop on the couch exhausted. Oh damn... I never thought going out for only just a few hours would make me _this_ tired. Maybe I should have a siesta... yes, a siesta sounds nice. I kicked off my shoes before laying on the couch, stretching my arms and put them behind my head. I looked for a comfy pillow to rest my head better on and fell asleep not much later.

After an hour of my oh-so-nice siesta, Antonio walked over to me, saying dinner was almost done and apologized to me about earlier by pressing soft kisses to my face. I had told him he shouldn't be, but the idiot just kept on saying he was sorry. I sighed and hugged him and eventually apologized, too. It seems everything was okay now.


	5. Chapter 5

A peck.

Another peck.

It was like this for a while, giving each other nice, soft, gentle pecks. We had dinner some hours ago, having done the dishes, watched some TV and yeah…things turned out like this.

We sat on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. The pecks were lasting longer, slowly growing into a passionate kiss. Antonio was nibbling on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and he darted his tongue inside, exploring my mouth. We battled like that for a while, but it was obvious who won. The kiss got broken and we were both panting just lightly. We sat there, staring at each other lovingly.

"Bedroom…?" Antonio asked slowly.

I gave a nod.

One last peck was given on the lips before I felt a hand slipping under my legs and on my back, getting lifted up bridal style and got carried upstairs. I had my arms wrapped around Antonio's neck for support. Normally I don't like it to be carried up like this and would yell at him for that, but I didn't complain this time.

Once we were upstairs, Antonio had some trouble opening the door. He bend down a little, while having me still in his arms, and used his elbow to open the door and used his feet to kick it open. He walked over to the large bed and placed me down gentle.

He quickly walked over to the door again to close it and just came back as quick again to the bed, crawling over me.

A hand was placed on my cheek and Antonio smiled and stared at me. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, stroking with his thumb across my cheek.

"I'm not beautiful." I mumbled, but got only shut up by yet another passionate kiss. Rougher a bit only this time.

I felt a hand slipping under my shirt, on which I gasped just lightly. I could feel Antonio smirk against my lips and slides my shirt up with his hand to take it off. Once that was removed, he took care off his own shirt by removing and throwing it somewhere aside along mine.

Antonio attached his mouth against my neck, giving light kisses and a few licks and nips before sucking on a certain, sensitive spot. This got me. I let out a soft moan and tilted my head back to make more space for him to make some hickeys.

The sucking got less and he kisses down from my neck to my collarbone to yet make another hickey there.

Again he started to press kisses downwards. Only stopping and to tease me with one of my nipples. He pinched one, while licking the other. I could hear him chuckling softly at my whimpering and decided to move on further down again.

He stopped at my pants, unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning them. He threw them far away in a corner, staring at me and chuckling darkly.

"My, my…" He palmed my erection with his hand. I groaned. "Already this hard by such small teasing? My, Lovi…"

"Hmmg… s-shut up." I groaned again, and he once again chuckled before unbuckling and removing his own pants, tossing them aside as well. He removed both our boxers and went back up, hovering above me.

Yet again he caught our lips in a kiss. The kiss was long…too long. I almost couldn't hold my breath anymore and got light in the head and then…

The kiss got broken, but only by me because I pulled away, coughing heavily.

"W-Wha- Lovino, are you okay!?" Antonio asked panicked, he back away a bit from the shock.

"Y-Yeah, I- *cough* I'm f-fine." I cough some more, which got my chest hurt. I turned over on my stomach, crawling up on my knees, needing some air.

Antonio leans over my back, rubbing my back gentle with his hands. "L-Lovi, a-are you sure you're fine? I mean…I mean we can stop right here if you want, you know."

"N-No!" I suddenly yelled, looking over my shoulder at him. "I-I mean, I want this, it's just…*cough* look, my coughing is only worse around this time. You know that, I… it'll be over soon. Really, no need to worry about. Besides I'm the one who wanted this, right? So…so…"

"Hmm…" He pressed some kisses on my shoulder and back. I was coughing still.

Slowly I finally caught some air, coughing less and it eventually stopped.

"Lovi, are you feeling okay again?"

"Y…Yeah, I'm fine." I replied slowly turning myself around again to face him better. Antonio smiled relieved at me and pecked my cheek.

"Good." He whispered. He pecked my lips softly, slow and more gentler.

It was like this again for a while, soft, slow pecks. Until I felt two hands straddling my hips, I moaned quietly.

Antonio laid a bit more on me, grinding our erections together. I hissed at this a bit, letting out a groan out of pleasure.

"I want you so bad…" Antonio mumbled against my lips.

"Then…take me…" I responded. Antonio nodded only and crawled a bit away to reach for the nightstand, opening the drawer and got out a bottle of lube.

He opened the cap and coated some on his fingers. I groaned, finding it taking too slow and long.

Once he was done (fucking finally) he lifted up my leg and placed it on his shoulder. He prodded with a finger against my whole, teasing it slightly before inserting in a finger. He shivered at the cold, wet feeling of the lube.

Slowly a second finger was added, on which I groaned. It didn't exactly hurt, it was just…a stingy feeling for now. It had been a while after all. Antonio started stretching me a little before adding the third. I groaned more on this one.

I hissed a bit as Antonio started stretching more (gentle though). He always says he hates hurting me after all, so he always tries to stretch me as much as possible. When he thought I was stretched enough, he pulled out his fingers and lubed up his own length.

I was impatient, yes, I admit that. I felt the tip poking against my entrance.

"Are you ready, Lovino?"

"Fucking hurry." I received a chuckle before he started to enter me fully. I hissed and groaned a bit at the burning feeling at first, because _fuck_, this has been so long.

By seeing from my expression I was in pain, Antonio waited, drawing gentle circles with his thumbs to try to make me relax.

"M…Move…" I slowly said. Antonio wouldn't let him say that twice and started to move slow, picking up a pace.

I groaned at first, but soon those turned out into pleasured moans. His grip on my hips got a bit tighter his he went faster a bit.

"Lovi…" He moaned my name. "Lovi, look at me."

I had closed my eyes and slowly opened them. Antonio bend down to kiss my lips. I, of course, kissed him back.

I wrapped my arms around him, moaning in the kiss.

My arms got removed from his neck, just to get placed down beside my head. A hand sneaked up to mine and Antonio laced our fingers together, holding each others hand tightly.

Slowly my moans became louder and actually started to _yell_as my prostate got hit. But hell, I didn't even care.

I moaned Antonio's name over and over again, feeling getting close. Antonio growled something, grabbing my length to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Antonio…I'm…coming…" I moaned.

"Cum, Lovino." He panted. "Cum for me."

One last hit against my sweet spot was only needed and I came all over our chests. I cried out Antonio's name.

It didn't last long before Antonio came as well, moaning my name and filling me up. We both panted heavily and he rode out his orgasm before pulling out.

He let himself fall next to me, panting and trying to catch his breath. We both laid there for a moment, catching up our breaths from all the love making. I slowly rolled on my side, snuggling up to Antonio who puts his arms protectively around me, pulling the covers on us.

"Hmm… that was great, Lovino." He kissed my head and nuzzled with his face against my cheek.

"Hmh…" I nodded tiredly, jeez, this kind of actives always makes me feel so damn exhausted.

"Go to sleep, love, you're tired…" He wiped away a lock of hair from my face. I couldn't say anything anymore, sleep was overwhelming me. I just nodded slowly before closing my eyes, falling asleep not much later.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining through the curtains in the early morning. Early… it was past 9AM. I groaned as I rolled over and cracked slowly one eye open. Damned sun.. always there to wake everyone up.

I rolled over to my side, but only to see an empty spot beside me. I slowly got up with a groan, oh damn, I felt sore. I rubbed my back a bit and looked over to the night table. Food and on top a letter. I frowned and grabbed the piece of paper to read what it says.

_"__Dear Lovi,_

_I'm sorry I'm not home today. I have to go to work. I didn't want to, I honestly rather stay with you and cuddle with you all day but work was calling for me. I made some breakfast for you this morning, I hope you'll like it._

_I'll be back home in the evening, or maybe I'll try to come home earlier if possible._

_Take care! Oh and don't do anything stupid, okay?_

_Lots of cuddles, kisses and love,_

_Antonio._

_PS: You don't have to do the dishes, I already did it._

_PPS: I'm sorry about your ass."_

And that's how the letter ended. There was a small tomato with a heart above it drawn in the corner of it. Oh yeah, I totally forgot Antonio had to work today actually.

But really, had he really to mention about my _sore ass_? Plus, he's the one who should be careful by not doing anything stupid, not me, thank you very much.

I let out a sigh and reached for the plate with the oh-so-delicious-looking breakfast. My stomach also reacted on it by growling hungrily. I patted my stomach lightly. "Yeah, yeah, you'll get feed right away, just be a little more patient."

Let's see, what do we all have here? Italian bread, egg, milk. Hmmm, just everything I like. Oh, even cherry tomatoes. Yup, Antonio sure knows how I like my breakfast. I grinned to myself before starting to enjoy from my breakfast.

It was delicious, like always. I just happen to be a lucky Italian with a great cook as a I was satisfied by having filled my empty stomach with delicious food, I smiled to myself. I better thank him later for that. I put away the plate back on the nightstand table and laid back with my head on the pillow.

This seemed to be a nice, relaxed day until I started to realize something. I sat up, quickly and as fast as I could I crawled over to the night table and opened the drawer. Have I…? _SHIT!_

My eyes were widened, I picked up my pills and other medication.**_Fuck!_**_Fuck, fuck, fuck_, I totally have forgotten to take them in! Who's the stupid one here now, huh? I could slap myself. Oh shit.

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

I have never forgotten to take them in. _Never_. And just now I… _dammit_! What am I supposed to do now? Should I take them in now? But I have _no idea_ what'll happen to me then since I always take them in.

I just sat there with the medication in my hands. Take them in, or not? I'd better do not tell Antonio about this, he's gonna flip tables if I do! Urhm… alright, Lovino. Stay calm, stay calm. I-It's nothing to worry about. Just take in the damn medicines now a-and everything will be alright.

…

I hope.

I quickly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a glass of water and took in my pills, drinking and swallowing water right after. I was panting lightly (from all the hurrying). Okay… I took my medicines. What now?

Maybe I should just go back to bed and pretend like nothing has happened.

…

Yes.

Good.

Hah, Antonio doesn't even have to know I didn't take in my medicines. I'm just gonna shut my mouth about it and pretend like it never happened. Hmh.

Such a smart idea, Lovino. Smaaaaaart.

I walked back to our room, crawling in our large bed and pulled the covers around me, snuggling into my pillow. It's only half past, let's get some more sleep. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes.

—

Eventually it became 11AM, I was out of bed. I couldn't sleep anymore thanks to the damn sun. I had dressed myself and taken a shower. I sat downstairs in the living room, doing nothing but watching some boring TV programs. Nothing fun was on television.

I stopped with switching channels. Somehow…somehow I ended up on a channel filled with girls in bikinis. _Fucking girls in bikinis._

Things like this shouldn't be shown on television on a bright day. I mean, what if an innocent child is looking up for its favorite TV shows and sees _this_? Things like this shouldn't allowed, no.

However I didn't switch from channel. I just sat there, watching the screen and looking at those girls jumping around and shit. What the hell.

Suddenly the bell rang. I got startled and threw the remote up in the air out of shock, only trying to catch it again by hoping it wouldn't fall.

I put away the remote on the table in front of me and quickly walked over to the door. I opened it slowly and saw it was our friendly neighbour standing with cake in her hands.

"Miss Ruiz, what brings you here?"

"Oh, Lovino." She laughed friendly. "How have you been?"

"Just the same as always. How about you?"

"Just fine, just fine." She smiled. "I've brought some cake."

"Cake?" I looked a bit surprised.

"Yes, cake. I had some left overs while baking it and just know I can't eat it up all by myself, so I thought, why let's give to our neighbours?~"

"A-Ah, that is very kind of you, miss. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We chatted for a bit, we actually almost never talk which is such a shame. Miss Ruiz is a very nice lady after all. She was somewhere in the 40's already and single.

I was never sure why, her husband had left her or something for some reason (or from what I've heard) and she hasn't looked for a new one after that. It seems she didn't care about it though, she always had this happy smile on her face no matter what.

A sudden noise came from the house. It was like… a _moaning_ noise? We both looked up.

It was quiet for a few moments before there came another moaning sound from the house.

Oh no…it couldn't be…_the television. _How could I forget? I was watching television and…oh damn, oh damn that channel was a _porn one_. Shit I should have turned it off!

"Urhm…Lovino, I think I should leave…urhm, enjoy the cake please and I may talk to you later…" She slowly said before taking a few steps back and walking away quickly.

"No, wait, miss-!" But I was too late. Shit. I walked back inside and turned off the television quickly. Dammit…know she probably thinks I watch _that_ kind of things when I'm home alone. I groaned as I lowered my head.

I glanced over to the cake slowly, putting it in the fridge.

—

Later that day, Antonio came back home from work. As usual, he gave me a kiss on the lips first before putting his stuff away.

"Lovi, why is there cake in the fridge?" Antonio asked as he went looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"Hmn? Ah, miss Ruiz brought it today."

"Miss Ruiz? How nice of her." He walked back again and went sitting down beside me on the couch. "How was your day, Lovino? I hope everything was okay?"

"Ah, yeah. It was just the boring same day as usual."

"Nothing happened or did anything stupid?"

"Urhm…no."

"That's good." He gave me a smile and ruffled my hair, which I hate. I annoyed slapped his arm away.

"Stop that, you know I hate it when you do that."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He pulled his arm back again and instead placed it around me. I leaned with my head against his shoulder and watched some TV while eating some cake.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed and...ugh, I didn't feel so well. I really felt like shit, as if I had to throw up or something. I was laying on the bed and groaned. Also, Antonio had taken off a day from work since he was worried about me. I was like this for two days already.

''Lovino, are you okay? Jeez...how come you're so sick all of a sudden?''

I only groaned in reply. I started to wonder if this was because of I hadn't taking in my medicines that one night. Is this my punishment now?

''I'm...okay.'' I groaned some more. I could hear Antonio sighing.

''No, you're not, Lovino. What happened to you? You did take in your medicines, right?''

I gulped on that. Oh, shit...if I'll say 'no', he's gonna go flip tables. But if I lie, he's going to do it anyways.

''I...urhm...let's say...I kind of forgot to take them in?'' My voice was small, I...I was scared of his reaction now, okay? No, I really was.

''You...Lovi... _you what_?!'' Oh shit, there you have it.

''Lovino! How can you forget to take your medicines in? How can you-'' He sighed in irritation. ''Now you see what happens when you don't take them in.''

''I...I know that, I... I just forgot it, okay? I can't help it!''

''But you medicines are_important_, how can you forget to take them in?! What if something happened to you and I wasn't there!?''

''I...I...it just happened, okay? J-Jeez. I-It's not my plan either to go feel like shit. B-Besides, this never happened before, only this time. And shit happens. ''

Antonio sighed once more, trying to calm down. ''Alright...alright, I guess you're right. But once you'll feel getting worse, tell me it, okay?'' I just nodded. ''Good, call me if you need something, alright?''

He patted my head before leaving the again so I could have some rest.

...

Damn.

Well, it could be worse. He could have yelled at me more until I wouldn't dare to say a word again. Really, Antonio could be pretty scary when he's angry.

So I was lying there on the bed and staring up to the ceiling. I let out a sigh. Why was I so stupid to forget to take them in? I really, really could slap myself... but I was too weak to do that now.

I was lying on the bed for a bit more and continued staring up to the ceiling as if it the most interest thing is in the whole world that moment. Until I had to go to the toilet. I pushed myself up and got up from bed with a groan. Slowly went my way to the bathroom. I wasn't walking too fast though.

Everything was spinning around...I felt so dizzy. I placed my hand on my head and blindly looked and leaned with my other hand against a wall. Ugh...my vision got even blurry. I couldn't see so well where I was walking now. I let myself guide by holding the walls.

But I was almost there. Almost there by the bathroom. I could see the door already. Just a few more steps and...

And then everything went black.

...

''Lovi!''

...

..

''Lovino!''

...

..

There was a voice in my head, it's bugging me. The voice seems to get closer and closer, though I couldn't see anything. I tried to talk back, but my throat was hurting. I couldn't speak.

''Lovino, please wake up!''

Wake up? But I _am_ awake. Dammit, where am I? And who the hell was calling for me? I couldn't see a thing, it was too dark around me. I was wandering a bit around, trying to find an exit or something in this dark place.

A sudden drop of water fell on my face. Wait, was it raining? But I don't see any rain drops. I looked up, but nothing but darkness was there. Another drop of water. Alright, what was going on here!?

I tried to see what was going on, but it was too dark, dammit. Also, the drops of water became more and more. Until I saw a float of water coming closer and closer from a far distance. I tried to run, running away from the float of water which was seeming to get closer by every second and trying to chase me, but was too slow and got washed away eventually...

...

...

I opened my eyes, very slow. Ack...dammit...my head hurts...

My vision was blurry as I blinked a few times, I tried to move my head, but it hurts. Also, I felt something heavy on me. I tried to open my mouth to speak. My mouth felt kinda dry.

''Where...am I...?''

''Lovi...? Lovino!'' The sudden weight that was just on me disappeared. The voice sounded similar, yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It must be because I felt so dizzy.

Two strong arms were wrapped around me as I tried to see who it was. And again I felt something wet falling on me. I tried to sit up, but got only pushed down softly again.

''Sssh, no, Lovi. You have to take it easy.'' By hearing the voice keep saying that (stupid) nickname, I tried to guess who it was.

''Antonio...?''

''Si?''

...

''Where am I?'' I blinked a few more times, trying for my vision to get better.

''Ah, you're in hospital. Everything's fine, everything's fine. Just take it easy.''

I looked up as my vision finally had gotten better. I saw Antonio standing next to the bed I was on. He was smiling, yet it seems sad. I could also see he had cried.

I lifted up slowly one hand, caressing and wiping away a rolling tear away from his cheek. ''Do not cry.'' I whispered to him. A nervous laugh only was received in respond and he placed one hand on mine, holding the one that was placed on his cheek.

''I'm sorry. How are you feeling?''

''Dizzy...my head hurts.''

''That must be because you hit your head when you lost consciousness.''

''...What happened to me?'' Antonio gently placed my hand from his cheek back beside me and placed his own hand on my head.

''I won't tell you now, you should have some rest. I'll tell you tomorrow when you wake up again, alright?''

I tried to nod and he just smiled at me, giving my forehead a kiss.

I must admit, I felt weak at the moment. And damn, my head really hurts...resting for now wouldn't be that bad maybe indeed.

I slowly closed my eyes again and fell back asleep not much later.


	8. Chapter 8

"…Hng…"

…

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times to let them adjust to the light that was shining in the room.

Shit…my head was hurting still. Where am I though?

I looked around the room. Beds, curtains, small TV's and devices. …This place looked kinda creepy.

I sat up a bit and moved with my hand, only to feel something next to me. I looked over to see what it was.

Antonio.

Under my hand there was a sleeping Antonio, resting with his arms on the bed while his head was placed on top of it.

…Oh, now I remember.

I wove through the Spaniard's hair with my fingers.

I'm in hospital. Did the idiot really stay all night long here…? I couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

I leaned down a bit, trying to kiss the top of his head. Until he had _just_ to move with his head and seeming to wake up.

This startled me.

I quickly pulled my hand back as he opened his eyes and lifted himself up slowly, looking at me lazily. "Oh…Lovi, you're already awake. Good morning."

"I…erh…'m-morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"My head still hurts. What…what happened to me?"

He chuckled slightly before pressing a kiss on my forehead.

"Like I said yesterday, you lost consciousness. I was sitting downstairs and all of a sudden I heard a loud thud. So I immediately came to take a look and saw you on the floor all of a sudden. I was so worried, Lovi. I was so worried, so I called an ambulance."

"…And you stayed here all night long?" I asked.

"Yep.~"

"But…why? You could have go home if you wanted, I mean-"

"I can't just leave you." He simply said. "How can you expect me to go home and just waiting there while being worried sick about my husband? I can't just do that."

I did not say anything on this. I just stared a bit away to the bed.

"Lovi…?"

"I'm sorry." I said, still not facing him.

"Sorry, for what?"

"For having made you worried. I…if I had just taken my damn medicines, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Ah…but it's okay, you can't help it…"

"I can too!" I finally faced him again, looking at him straight in the eyes. "If I wasn't so stupid to…to forget them… because like you said, they are_important_. And how can you forget something that's _important_?" I raised up an arm to slap my head, for_real_ this time. Ouch…maybe that wasn't a good idea, but I didn't care.

"Lovi!" Antonio quickly pulled my arm back from my head. "Lovi, no, don't hit yourself. It's not your fault. Please, don't hurt yourself even more, your headache will get worse if you do so."

And here I couldn't take it anymore. I had hung my head low, small sobs escaping my lips as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Are you crying? Oh, no, please don't cry, amor, please…"

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "So sorry…"

"No, please, don't apologize. I told you it's okay, I-"

"I'm only hurting you!" I lifted my head up, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I hurt you, Antonio. I hurt you, all the time. Because of me you're worried, always worried. Because of me you have to take off days from work to take care of me. Because of me…"

I got cut off as two strong arms were wrapped around me and got pulled into a strong hug. I tried to fight, trying to push him away from me, but it was no use.

"Don't say things like that, Lovino. You don't hurt me. Yes, I'm worried, but it's because I love you. I'm _wanting_ to take care of you. I want that, because I love you. It doesn't matter for whether you're sick or not, I love you and that's all what counts."

My eyes widened slightly at that. My eyes filling itself more with tears as I lifted up my arms to wrap them around Antonio, lowering my head to bury it in his shoulder.

"Please, you must know this that I love you, no matter what happens. I love you, a lot. I love you until death part us."

"Stop talking for a damn sec…" I mumbled in his shoulder and lifted up my head. "I…I love you, too. And I'm well…happy to have you and shit. I'm glad you stay beside my side and…yeah. I love you, I love you very much."

This caused Antonio to blink first in surprise, but slowly laughed. Not a 'laughing at' mind you, no, he laughed because he was happy with those words. His laughing got quiet and instead smiled and patted my head.

"Ah…how happy I am to have you, too. To have such a sweet husband."

"I'm not sweet…"

"To me you are." He wiped the tears from my eye corners with his thumbs.

"…I wanna go home." I whispered. Really, I didn't like the hospitals.

"Until the doctors say you can, Lovi, just have patience… they want to know if you're really okay."

I lightly puffed my cheeks and Antonio sat back on his chair.

I once again looked around through the room. It felt empty, but luckily Antonio was here to give me company.

It really was boring in here. The doctors still hadn't come to tell me whether I could go home or not. It was really annoying me…

Two hours had passed. Antonio and I hadn't be done anything but talking a bit. Just…about things, like his was doing and such.

From far I could hear a voice coming this way to the room. It was a kinda loud voice.

"Brother!" A young male who was almost around my age and almost looked the same ass me came running to me, only stopping at the bed.

"Brother, I heard what happened, are you okay!?"

"I…I'm okay, Feli. Don't worry, I'm fine."

This is Feliciano, my little brother. He's only just two years younger than me. He was a nice brother. A crybaby, I admit, but nice. Somehow everyone always seems to like him.

"I-I was so worried, don't scare me like that ever again, alright?" He looked serious at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I patted gently his head as I smiled at him.

My little brother…I couldn't say we were really close or anything, or like we used to that is. You know, we both have our life and such. But still we liked to come over and see each other to chat a bit or do something fun.

Feliciano had taken a seat as Antonio he left the room to get something to drink for us three.

…

"Hey, hey, Lovino?" He started, scooting a tiny bit closer to the bed with his chair.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to somewhere together again once you're better? I…I'm missing it." The last part sounded a bit sad in his voice. I stared at him before giving a smile and a nod.

"Sure, of course we can."

"Wha- really!?"

"Of course."

"I- …yaaay, that makes me happy!" A huge smile appeared on his face. It's true though. It's been a while Feli and I went to somewhere or anything like that.

Antonio came back moments later with the drinks, seeing a happy Feliciano hanging around me.

"Oh, what did I miss? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Antonio, Antonio, listen!" He let go of me and scooted over to Antonio. "Lovi and I are going to do fun things together once he's better, I'm so excited!"

"Oh, really, is that so? How nice."

I watched the two and smiled.

Really…I'm always surprised how come my little brother gets so happy over small things…

—

So, my brother had left after four hours or so. It was nice to see him again, I must say.

So now the only one who was left was Antonio. We were still waiting for the doctor though. Damn…I was quite getting impatient, I really, really wanted to go home by now. I hate this place…

We were eating something since I was getting hungry. Yugh, hospital food really taste horrible. I'd rather have Antonio's food.

What seems to take _hours _the doctor finally came. I sat straight up in my bed as we gave the doctor a hand.

"I've got some good news." The doctor started. " ' health is getting better, if it keeps it up like this he might doesn't have to come back to the hospital for check ups, only when necessary."

"But how come Lovino fainted yesterday?" Antonio looked a bit confused.

"Ah, well, I think just hadn't eaten enough the past few days."

"Do you hear that, Lovi? You're getting better!" Antonio shook my arm.

I couldn't believe this, I couldn't believe my ears. My health is getting better, _I'm_getting better. I could jump out of bed from happiness, but I didn't, of course.

This…was the greatest news I've ever heard in my whole life.


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived home, walking into the living room and Antonio picked me up. He spins me around, happily. The spinning got me dizzy though. Slowly he stopped, looking at with this big happy smile on his face, staring me in the eyes. He held me above him still.

''I'm so happy.'' He said, his eyes keeping in contact with mine. ''I'm so happy for you that you get better.''

''Ah...yeah, I'm...I'm happy, too.''

Gently he placed me back down on the ground again, though, he kept on looking and smiling at me.

''I'm just so glad it wasn't because of your medication you got so sick.''

''Yeah, I was surprised, too. But hey, t-that is good news, right? Because it means we didn't had to worry so much and yeah...''

''You can never be too sure, Lovi. What if you died?''

''I won't die.''

''But-''

''I won't die, Antonio. I promise, I won't die. Besides, I'm getting better, so hey, what's with the sudden worry?''

Antonio just stared at me for a bit, before his huge smile came back again. ''You're right. Hey, maybe we should celebrate this.''

''Celebrate what?''

''That you're getting better.~'' He pecked my cheek and I blinked.

''...We have to celebrate for something like that?''

''Hmh, it's just...I'm so happy right now, I'd like to enjoy more from that sudden good news, so.~ Ah, we should Feli let know, too.''

''Do we really have to invite people and such for this? It sounds kind of overreacting to me...''

''Inviting? Who said here something about inviting others?'' Antonio tilted his head lightly and looked at me.

''Well, you said you wanted to celebrate it.''

''Yeah, but with that I meant only the two of us.''

''Huh, but I thought-''

...

Oh.

''What did you think? A whole birthday party?''

I kind of felt my face heat up out of embarrassment.

''I-I...erh...no...a celebration with only the two of us is fine...''

''We could invite your brother though, if you want.''

''N-No, I mean, I'd like to celebrate it with you. Only us. I can tell Feli the news later.''

''If you say so...sure, let's do that.~ Ah, maybe we could bake a cake together.''

''A cake?''

''A cake!'' The way he said that, must mean he really wanted to do it. Like a little child, Antonio already walked over to the kitchen.

I followed him and we both put on an apron. Luckily we already had all of the ingredients we needed for the cake.

It took us quite a while before we finally had finished that cake. Mostly because we were both kind of playing around...

The flower got thrown everywhere at each other and eventually everything was covered in white. Inclusive us.

We both laughed, it's been a while I've laughed so much.

''Lovino, you're almost like a snowman.''

''Says you.''

I looked around.

Oh...we'd better clean this up later, but first ourselves.

And so that is what we did. We had both undressed ourselves and filled the bathtub. Once the bathtub was filled with hot water, we both stepped into it. Actually, I wanted to go take a bath by myself, but Antonio insisted and came up with the excuse 'this way we'll waste less water'.

Now it's not like we took a bath together _that_ often. Plus, I wasn't really a fan of baths. I prefer showers.

So we sat there, in the bathtub. I was leaning with my head against Antonio's chest (since he fucking wanted me to do that) and had wrapped his arms around my torso.

''Did we really had to take a bath together?''

''Why, yes, Lovino. I like taking baths with you, even though we do not do that often... that's why I'd like to enjoy from that moment now!''

It was quiet. Antonio was washing my hair while I was just staring in front of me. I was staring to the water. I still couldn't believe it. I still couldn't believe I was getting better. Finally, after all those years of hearing that I had a horrible disease.

Maybe...that was one of the best news in my whole entire life.

''I'm done, Lovi.''

''Huh, what?'' I snapped of out of thoughts and looked over my shoulder a bit.

''I'm done washing your hair.''

''Oh...ah, yeah.'' Is all what I said.

Antonio turned himself around, wanting me to do his hair, too. And that's what I did.

After our bath, we got ourselves dressed again and went back downstairs. Waiting to see how our cake turned out after all the hard work on it.

It wasn't a big cake, yet it looked delicious. We decorated the cake with whipped cream and strawberries. Carefully though, so we didn't had to take a bath for the second time.

Eventually evening fell. It was more like some romantic cuddle evening or sometimes, which is nice. We eat from our cake, having turned on the candle lights and watched some TV for a bit together.

We sat close on the couch to each other, arms wrapped around the other.

Yes...this day was a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Antonio had to work again. He hadn't been working for three days already, so it was time for him to go again. I don't really like it when he has to go out though. It's quite lonely in this house then. There isn't very much to do either around here, so all I do is watching TV, cleaning and taking siestas.

What a boring life I have.

I do want to work, but Antonio says it's dangerous for me. He says he's afraid it'll make me too exhausted and will pass out or something and he wouldn't be able to help me then, because he isn't near.

...

Could be kind of true though. But not anymore. There's no need anymore to be extremely worried about me.

I was cleaning up the rest bit of the flower from yesterday. Let's say Antonio and I got a bit too lazy to go clean up further, so now I'm doing it. It wasn't very much anymore. Most of the flower was already gone.

I was done cleaning the walls. Good, it was all sparkling again. I looked a bit around through the kitchen, trying to spot some more flower that was left over.

After cleaning the house, I got hungry and walked over to the fridge to see if we had something to eat or anything. Hm...tomatoes, juice, milk, whipped cream and strawberries... how lame.

I was up to close the door of the fridge again, until my eyes fell on the whipped cream.

Whipped cream...

I stared at it some more, before grabbing it. I stared at it some more, getting some kind of...ideas in my head.

I wanted to place it back, but I didn't. Instead I also took the strawberries and took it along the whipped cream with me. I was looking for something more to prepare some stuff...

''Lovino, I'm home!''

...

No answer.

Antonio looked confused around himself, wondering where the hell I was. He had just gotten home and usually I would be there to greet him.

He walked a bit more around the living room and stopped at the table. He spotted a small piece of paper on the table and picked it up to read it.

_''Come to the bedroom.''_

Antonio furrowed his brows. The bedroom?

He put away the piece of paper again and did as it says, going upstairs to the bedroom.

''Lovi, are you in here? The letter said that I should-''

He didn't finish. His eyes just widened and he felt silent as he saw me on the bed. I was laying down on the bed... n...naked. I had covered myself in whipped cream and here and there placed a strawberry on top of me.

Antonio was speechless. Not a word could come from his mouth, until a smirk spread across his face.

...I... I have never done something like this before. I swear. I-I don't know what came up to my mind what makes me go... _daring_ like this. Yeah, I think that may be the right word. I don't know.

He stepped towards me, slow. Slowly he took off his own clothes, smirking at me as he crawled towards me on the bed.

''Look at you, all dirty and delicious-looking, maybe we should clean you up...'' His face came closer to mine. ''...Lovi.'' And moved down to my neck.

A small gasp escaped my mouth as lips were attached against my neck, kisses getting pressed down against the skin. I couldn't bring out a word.

He kept on kissed and sucking down, until he had reached a bit of the whipped cream. He licked my chest, licking away the whipped cream and gave a few nips here and there.

Soon he had found my nipples (which were also covered in whipped cream) and started to lick and suck them clean.

I shivered and let out a small gasp and moan.

He looked back up to me again, looking at me in the eyes. There was some whipped cream shown on his cheek and he reached for my hand. He lifts it up and brought it to his own cheek, wiping it off with one of my fingers and licked it afterwards while keep eye contact with me.

I couldn't help but let out a moan at this and licked my lips lustful.

He smirked at me, his eyes still locking with mine before going further with what he was doing. He bend down again, licking and (slightly) sucking every part of my body that was covered in the whipped cream. And eat a strawberry in the meanwhile.

I moaned and gasped. Shivers of pleasure going up to my spine.

A hand went up to my inner thigh, lifting one of my legs up. I felt his mouth sucking against my skin there, making a hidden hickey.

''To think...'' My leg got lift up higher and got rest on Antonio's shoulder. ''...You even covered yourself up _here_.''

I felt a hand getting wrapped around my (already hard) member and Antonio just stared at me, smirking.

''W-Well, I- _ah_-'' I got cut off as I fell a sudden lick on the tip.

Again (or rather still), Antonio just stared at me, smirking before giving my length a few more licks, licking it clean.

I clutched the sheet with one hand as a hot mouth welcomed my erection by lightly sucking on it. I hissed from the many pleasure and gripped onto Antonio's curly hair with my other hand, wanting him to take more of it in.

And that is what he did.

I lost it all as he started to _deep throat_ me. I tugged on his hair more and he groaned in return.

''Antonio...I-'' I was close, but then he just had to pull away.

''Not just yet, Lovino.'' He chuckled and I glared in response. He chuckled once more before rubbing circles with his thumb on my thighs. ''I was always told not to play with food, but...it seems I couldn't quite help myself.''

I felt something wet and kind of sticky prodding against my hole, slowly it got pushed inside. A light groan and small gasp escaped my lips as I felt a second finger joining.

''Antonio, what are you- _ah-_ using?''

''Hm?'' He looked up from what he was doing and tilted his head lightly. ''What do you think, Lovino?''

What do you think...he asks. It couldn't be lube, that was for sure. Wait...he couldn't be-

''Whipped cream!?''

''Bingo!''

''Don't 'bingo' me! That's fucking disgusting and _hnng...-_'' I got cut off as a third one entered me. The fingers got spread and he started to stretch me. As he deemed I was prepared enough, he pulled them out again. Coating the whipped cream with his own erection, he lined it with my hole, starting to enter me slow.

I bit my bottom lip a bit. Not because it hurt, no. I just had always to get used to the feeling of being filled.

''Ready?'' He asked, looking at me as he panted lightly.

''Yeah.''

He gave a nod in respond and slowly started to move, picking up a slow pace.

''Ah...Lovi, you feel so good.''

''Hnn, y-yeah, you too..._ah_, g-go faster, please.'' We both moaned and panted. He had his hands on both my hips and I had clutched the sheet beneath me, having wrapped my legs loosely around him.

Soon Antonio had pick up his thrusts in a more faster and deeper movement. Moans of pleasure escaped my lips and leftovers of whipped cream was melting down from my hot body to the sheets.

''Antonio...hah... oh god, _Antonio_-'' I panted, moaned. I felt close, oh so close. I guess Antonio felt the same way since he grunted in respond and his thrusts grew sloppier, stroking my erection.

I moaned loudly and almost screamed as he hit something inside me, making feel light headed and I eventually came. Antonio followed me not much later, after a few thrusts he came as well, riding out his orgasm.

We both panted and he went lent lying down beside me.

''We should...clean ourselves up...'' The Spaniard panted. I tried to catch some air to speak back.

''Y-Yeah...we should.''

''...Lovi?''

''Yeah?''

''I love you.''


	11. Chapter 11

''A-Ahn...ha...-''

I got pressed with my back against the cold wet walls of the bathroom. Hair dripping with water from the hot shower Antonio and I were in.

I let out a moan as the man who was holding me moving in and out.

I had my arms and legs wrapped around the Spaniard as he thrusts deep into me.

''Hm...Lovi...'' He pressed some kisses to my neck and bite softly in it, which made me gasp and another moan escaped my lips.

I don't quite remember how things turned out like this. It's just... I was up to take a fucking shower and all of a sudden Antonio wanted to join too and said I was 'being sexy' or something and we kissed and yeah...it turned out into this.

I cling a bit more around the Spaniard as he hit me somewhere on a certain spot that makes me see stars. A loud moan came from me.

It didn't took long before I came close. After a few thrusts and hits on my sweet spot, I came all over our chests.

Antonio followed not much later.

We slide down to our knees, sitting on the floor as we tried to catch our breaths. Antonio pulled out of me and sat beside me, leaning against the walls. Luckily the shower got us clean up fast.

We sat downstairs, eating some breakfast after our (erh...extremely _hot and steamy_) shower.

Right now, two months had passed. I hadn't been to hospital as much as before. The last time I went, the doctor even told me I probably don't need my medication at all anymore if I keep up like this. Such a great news!

Also, today was a important day. At least, to me.

Today is the day Feliciano and I would go to somewhere. We've been calling each other every weekend, trying to make plans (and also to keep more in contact with each other).

''What time will you be going?'' Antonio asked me as he placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

''Hm...past 11AM, I think...Feli will pick me up, so.'' I shrugged and picked up the cup to take a sip.

''Ah...okay.''

And as I had expected, a quarter past eleven Feliciano was there in front of the door to pick me up.

I opened the door and let my brother in, welcoming him and asking if he wanted to have something to drink first before we would go.

''Oh, Feliciano, nice to see you.'' Antonio greeted him with a smile.

''Hello, Antonio.'' Feliciano greeted back, a smile as always as well on his face.

''So, you and Lovi are going to somewhere today?''

''Hmh, it's gonna be so much fun, I can't wait!~''

''Don't get so overexcited, Feli, you're not a child anymore.'' I said with a soft sigh as I came back with something to drink for him. A soft laugh only was received from him.

''Sorry, big brother, it's just...I'm so happy we're able to go hang out today again after such a while. It makes me excited.''

''Aaah, I wish I could come too. Say, are you really going to be fine, Lovi? you know I don't like it to leave you alone and such...''

I turned my head to Antonio as I let out another sigh. ''Of course I am going to be fine, Antonio. Jeez, there's no need to be worried about. We're only going to somewhere and that's it.''

''Hmh, no worries, Antonio! I'll take good care of Lovi! I promise I will!''

Antonio pouted, just slightly. It was as if he wanted to come, too or something. But he couldn't, today it was... a brother day. Yes, brother day.

''Fine... I count on you, Feli.'' A smile from the Spaniard came and patted my little brother a bit on the head.

After Feliciano had finished his drink, we finally went and go.

''I'm so happy today, brother. We finally get to go to somewhere together.'' Feliciano grinned and walked a bit ahead of me.

''Ah, yeah. I'm happy about that, too- hey, not so fast, dammit!''

''Sorry.~''

After an hour or so, we finally arrived our destination; the zoo.

It was really that busy, from which I was glad. We walked around together, watching the animals laze around and the small ones play.

''You've always liked the zoo, haven't you, Feli?

Feliciano was leaning on the rail with his arms as he watched the elephants eating.

''Yeah but, don't you too?'' He looked at me and turned himself around, though still leaning with his elbows on the railing.

I had my hands in my pockets as he looked up to the sky, smiling just a tiny bit as an old sort of memory came back up to me.

''I remember well we always had to go search around for you whenever we went to the zoo. You always wanted to see the monkeys, so, it wasn't quite hard to find you.'' I chuckled slightly as I looked at my brother.

''Ah, yeah, but those small animals are so funny. I could say the same about you, too though. You always wanted to go see the tigers...if we didn't, you got mad and eventually cried. You even said you would walk away from home or something if we didn't go to the tigers right now.''

I blushed slightly at that and looked away. ''Y-Yeah well, anyone would like to see their favorite animals, don't they? B-Besides, those animals are beautiful, mind you.''

I could hear Feliciano chuckling. ''Yeah, truth.''

So, we walked further. We got something to eat in the meanwhile before going to see the rest of the animals.

''Say, Feliciano?''

''Hm?''

''Are you still with that German bastard?''

Feliciano stopped walking at this. He turned himself around to look at me, his eyes didn't look so happy at me though. ''You mean Ludwig? I am still with him, yes. And he isn't a bastard, Lovino.''

Feliciano looked straight at me, voice serious.

''Well, to me he is-''

''Why do you think that?'' He cut me off. ''To me, Ludwig is nice. I already know why you hate him. Because of what happened when we were little, right? Ludwig's different, Lovino. Ludwig won't leave me like that. I trust him and love him. I trust and love him just like you do with Antonio. Look, I'm not asking you to get best friends with him or anything. But,_please_, be somewhat nicer to him and accept it as it is. Well...enough about him now, today is our day and we should enjoy from that.''

And with that, Feliciano started to walk ahead.

I watched him, I was speechless. I watched my brother with big eyes.

My little brother...he had grown up so much. My brother, who always got bullied (erh, and well me too). I could still see those times where he stood somewhere in a corner, crying, because he had gotten bullied again.

At school, there were groups of bullies who always picked on Feli. Yet, there were also groups who absolutely _loved_ him.

I was always the one who tried to protect my brother from bullying, yet I was never the one who got loved by others.

My brother often asked me to come along whenever he went out playing with friends. Yet I always refused.

I felt unwanted, I felt like I only got in the way if I did so. But Feli thought different about that...

He said he wouldn't go, not if I didn't. 'Because brothers are there for each other'.

...

''Lovi...Lovino!''

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a voice calling for my name and saw Feliciano standing right in front me. ''H...Huh... wha?''

''Jeez, what were you doing, daydreaming? Come on, brother, there are lots of animals we've still gotta see!'' He grabbed my arm and I blinked.

I got dragged by him and I didn't say a word, just looking at him with big eyes.

Yes... my brother is indeed grown up.


	12. Chapter 12

''Feliciano!''

...

''Feli!''

Goddammit, where the hell is he!? We were at the aquarium, looking at all the fishes, but just when I turned my head,___**poof**_, Feli was gone.

Just **_SPARKLE SPARLKY POOF_**_**GONE.**_

...

Goddammit, where is he.

I can't even take my eyes off him for one second and he already wandered off somewhere else! Seriously, what a child.

I hope he doesn't get himself into trouble, because if so, he would get much of a bigger one with me.

Wandering through the building, I was searching for my brother. Ugh, why does it have to be crowded in here just _now_. Bastards, don't they get I'm in a serious missing-person situation right now?! I don't have time to get scolded at or be pushed away, tch.

They should teach their kids better manners, too, by the way. I mean, just look at them. Running around and bumping into other people without saying a word about it.

''Feli! Where the hell are you!? Hey, Feli!'' I yelled as I continued looking for him. God, I hope he's still in this stupid building, or else I'll be still searching for him by tomorrow.

...

..

It feels like I've been walking through this aquarium for like ten times now and there's still no sign of Feliciano. It'll be his fault, too if I have lost my voice tomorrow.

Though, as I was up to walk another round through the building, I saw a similar brunette running up towards me.

Feli?

''Lovino! Ah, there are you are, Lovino!''

My brother ran up to me, panting. Ah, he must have been running all this time then.

''Feli, where were you!? I was looking for you! Where the fuck were you!?''

''Ah...I was going to the toilet. But they didn't have here one, so uh, I had to go look for one somewhere else- eh, brother? Are you alright?''

Toilet...he just went to the ... toilet ...

...

''Lovi?''

''You were...just... to the... toilet...''

''Ah, si. I didn't tell you?''

''Toilet... you just went to the... _**HELL NO YOU DIDN'T SAY SHIT!**_''

''Eek, I'm sorry, please don't yell-''

''I was worried _sick_, you stupid idiot! I thought you were .. you were fucking _gone_! I thought some creep had taken you or something or worse! Goddammit, Feliciano! I was fucking worried!''

''I-I'm sorry-''

''How dare you to just go wander around like that without saying a damn word to me!? Don't you know for _how long_ I've been looking around for you!? It was such a waste of my time!''

I was up to yell more at him, until I saw how sorry Feliciano actually felt for making me so worried about him. He didn't cry, or at least, I think he was trying not to.

''S-Sorry.. I'm sorry, Lovi. I didn't mean to make you worried, not at all. I just forgot to tell you where I was going. I thought there would be one in the aquarium, so that's why I didn't say anything. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me.''

A deep sigh escaped me as I closed my eyes. ''Alright, it's fine already. Knowing you're okay after all... but, _please_, don't make me go looking around for you like that ever again, alright? Jeez, I thought I was going to die looking for you.''

''Sorry. And I won't do that anymore.''

''Good. Now, let's go.'' He turned around and walked away. I could hear the footsteps of Feli, which means he was just following me.

''Lovi, can I tell you something?''

''What?'' I responded, which almost sounded more like a snarl that I didn't meant to.

''You must know I'm grown up now, just like you. That I don't need protection anymore, that I can protect myself and can take care of myself. You don't have to get so worried about me like that. I know exactly what I do, I'm not stupid. Neither I'm a child anymore. I thought you should know this.''

I stopped walking. I slightly turned with my head to look over my shoulder. I didn't give a respond, I just looked at him from my eye corners.

...

''I know that.'' I just simply said and continued walking.

Later that day, we finally went home. I couldn't stand the crowd anymore, it made me feel tired.

Oh, I know I'm recovering, but crowded places_always_ makes me feel exhausted, no matter what.

''Antonio, we're back!'' I called from the hallway as we entered the house.

''Welcome back! Ah, Feli's still here, too, I see.'' Antonio called back with a smile as he walked up to us.

''Yes, but I'm leaving soon again. I'm sure brother has got lots of things to tell you about our trip to the zoo, so do I to Ludwig.'' He giggled.

''Don't talk about me to that bastard.''

''Lovino, be nice. Feliciano can tell about his fun day with you if he wants, even to him.''

''Tch.''

''It was nice seeing you again, Feli. I hope you and Lovi had a nice day.''

''Oh, yes! We had, well then, I'm off now. Bye, big brother!'' He gave me a quick hug before leaving the house. ''...Yeah, bye.''

And the door closed again. But, before I know it, I got dragged to the couch by Antonio, getting pushed on it as he went sitting down beside me. Erh, almost on my fucking lap.

''Tell me, tell me everything about your fun day with your brother!~''

''Why do you want to know- gah, you're too close, dammit. Have some distance!''

''Because I'm curious, n'aw, come on. Tell me, I want to know. Ah, maybe you and I should go out sometime, too... like a date.~''

''I'm too tired to think about such things now.''

''I know, I know, but it's only a suggestion, na? Now, tell me. What did you two all do?''

I told him the whole story, muttering again about how I lost Feli in the aquarium. Antonio only blinked and sometimes let out a soft chuckle. ''It sounds like you two had fun.''

I just nodded.

Oh yes, we had. We had lots of fun. Even though losing him wasn't that much of a fun thing, we still had fun. _I_ had fun.

I hoped Feli and I could go out anytime soon again.


	13. Chapter 13

Today it was another important day. Today was the day I would be going on a date. _A fucking embarrassing date._

Could I call it embarrassing though?

But… it wasn't just a date. It was a date with a special someone! ….Uh, I think you can all guess who that 'special someone' is though. Yup… It was Antonio. _A date with my husband._

Damn, this feels almost like when I was still a teen. I wonder…is it normal to go on dates with someone you're married to? Can you call it a date anyways? I'm not too sure. Oh, whatever. Let's just say 'we're going out for today'. Sounds much better, yeah? Yeah, I thought so too.

When Antonio and I still we're going out at first, we didn't go on dates that often. Either it was school that was in the way, or, uhm… hehe…my stupid condition. _I blame you, you cockblock illness._

So, yeah, Antonio wanted to go on a…'date' with me. On which I agreed, of course. Because going to somewhere with him is fun, nice. Yes, it is.

After all, I'm in perfect condition, which means; perfect to go out!

Then there's this other thing I'm curious about._Thefuck is he taking me to?_

He hasn't told me a damn thing about it and was being all creepily secret being the whole week. 'It's a surprise Lovi, you'll see.~' Ugh, no, just tell me it already. I pretty much hate surprises, and he knows that.

So! I was standing at the meeting place, the damn park. What's so special about the park? If it's only a stupid walk then…then that'd be lame. No…no, let me just guess this;

First off, we'll take a hand-in-hand-lacing-fingers walk through the park. Looking at cute little duckies until we arrive a romantic lovey-dovey place. Then, we'll go to some expensive (but not all_too_ expensive, fuck, I don't want him to waste much money) restaurant and talk about the rest of our future, growing old and maybe something about the sweet, nice moments in the past. And then…finally, we'll go home. And when we arrive home, he'll just… take my hand and guide me upstairs to the bed room, kissing me and then…t-then we'll make hot…sweet…p-passionate love…

Gah! No, no! Lovino, control yourself- Oh shit, my face is red. Shake the thoughts off!

Y-You don't even know what's gonna happen and shit, stop it!

Ah, phew. That was close, because I started to hear a similar voice calling for me from far. Oh, there's Antonio, _finally_.

"Lovi! Ah, Lovi, I'm sorry, I'm late. I just was busy with the last things, eh, ah, I'm glad you're here."

"Hell yeah, be sorry. It took you fucking long!"

"I'm sorry- but, but, let's go now, yes? There's so much I have planned just for you and me…but mostly for you." He gently took my hand on which I looked away to hide my blush that had crept to my face.

"O-Oh, yeah? What is it then? You've been all creepy this whole damn week and I'm dying to know what it is."

"Later, later. It's a surprise.~" I only just pouted on that and Antonio only chuckled and winked. "Now, let's go.~"

He took a firm hold on my hand as he started to walk and I followed. Where was this idiot taking me? God, I was so damn curious about that. But, I didn't ask it, knowing the answer already.

But, as I already had guessed, he first did take me for a walk through the park. What if my guessing were all right? As if I can look through his mind, haha! Okay, no funny joke, I know.

"Isn't it such a beautiful day, Lovi?" Antonio asked me as he laced our fingers together during our walk.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah, it is." I replied.

"Ah, I was looking for this so much, to go out with you today."

"S-Same."

So yeah, as I had guessed, we were going out for a walk. Nice? I guess so. It was beautiful weather anyways.

And so next on, as it was around dinner time, he brought me to a restaurant (another good guess!). I sat at the table, slightly looking around myself.

Hmmm…

It didn't look expensive, nor cheap. Let's say it was just about right? Or maybe my sight was guessing it wrong, because once we'll get the menu, it could be _**BAM**_fucking expensive.

I sure do not hope so.

So, we waited and chatted for a bit. Hmm, this feels nice. Chatting and laughing, yeah, that felt nice.

As we got the menu, I almost didn't dare to look at it. I took a peek, a small, small peek. As I saw the first number of it, it didn't seem that bad. Then the second. Oh, good. It was just a normal price. I was almost afraid Antonio would have a picked a very expensive restaurant, heh.

Ahum. But he didn't, which is good.

"Lovi, isn't this great? Having dinner again together in a restaurant while celebrating we're together for seven years?~ I'm so glad about that, so glad."

"Ah, yeah, m-" Wait what. Seven years? But we were together like that for longer. What? "Seven years? You mean probably eight, idiot."

"Nuh-uh, seven. We're together for seven years now, Lovi." I started to glare at him. We weren't together for seven years, but eight. Fuck, can't he even remember for how long we're together already?

"Let me repeat this, Antonio. We're together for _eight years_, not fucking seven. Shit, I can't believe you can't even remember that!" I spat at him, on which Antonio only furrowed his brows.

"Eh? No, no, I'm pretty sure we're together for seven years. Not eight." Oh, he's not giving up on that, eh? Oh well, fine with me. I stood abruptly up, putting away the menu card.

"Screw you. What's the fucking point on going on this fucking 'date' if you can't even fucking remember for how long we're together already!?" I started to yell.

"Ah, Lovino, please. P-People are looking at us. Sit down, please. Calm down."

"_No_, I won't fucking calm down! First you have to remember for h-how long we're together already and that's that!" I packed my stuff and started to stomp angrily away.

"Lovi—"

Too late. I had already left. Antonio let out a sigh, apologizing to everyone in the restaurant.

How can he forget something like that.


	14. Chapter 14

So, I was stomping away. Through the streets. Shit, I can't fucking believe this at all. _No, Lovino, don't you dare crying now. _I tried to wipe away the upcoming tears.

As I continued to stomp away, it got darker. Great. I didn't want to go home, not when Antonio would be there and knowing he would chase after me anyways. I was just too angry with him now for forgetting something important like that. So, where should I go to now? I didn't had money with me. Yeah, which was very smart of me, I know. So I couldn't go to a hotel.

But...I could go to my brother. Ugh, _no_, that means I have to see the stupid bastard, too. ...No thanks. But then again, I had no other choice, I guess.

Hesitating, I slowly made my way to my brother's place (which was still far away, dammit).

''Brother!'' A surprised call came from Feliciano as he saw me standing in front of his door. ''Brother, what brings you here all so suddenly? Weren't you on a date with Antonio?'' He gave me a confused look as I just grumbled something under my breath.

''I don't wanna talk about it. Not here. Can I come in?''

''Oh, yes, of course. Come in, come in.'' He stepped aside so I could enter the house.

I looked around. The house was clean, as always. Not that Feliciano was much of a neat person that is. I bet the bastard cleans up the house and keeps it like that. Hmpf, probably the only good thing about him.

''Would you like to have something to drink, Lovi? Ah, have a seat, have a seat.~ Ludwig! Brother's here!'' No Feli, you really didn't have to tell him that.

''Ah, yeah...yeah, some water, please.'' I took a seat on the couch. A soft couch. I grabbed a pillow to push it behind my back to sit more comfortable.

Feliciano came back with a glass of water and placed it on the table, sitting beside me. ''So, tell me, what brings you here?''

I took a sip from my glass of water before talking. ''...I got in a fight. With Antonio.'' I mumbled.

''Eh? Really? How come? What happened?''

''Well...we... we were in a restaurant and then...he forgot for how long we're together. Which made me pissed. I mean, how the hell can you forget something like _that_? Dammit.''

''Really? You get angry over something like that? ...And so you left the restaurant and decided to come here?''

''Not exactly, I mean. If I had money, I would go to some stupid hotel. But yeah, guess what, I didn't had any with me, so I couldn't. And no, I didn't want to go home. So this was the only option left.''

''...Ah. But don't you think Antonio will be worried about you now?''

''Like hell I care about him right now. Tsk.''

Feliciano didn't say anything anymore and just stared at me. He knows when he has to shut up after all.

Ludwig called dinner was ready and asked if I wanted to eat something, too. No thanks. I wasn't hungry and that's what I told them. So the two of them would just go eat alone. I let out a sigh as I leaned back and looked around through the room since I've got nothing else to do.

As they were done with dinner, they were up to do the dishes and they acted like well... a married couple or something. No, they weren't married, even though they're longer together than me and Antonio (I just bet that German bastard doesn't have the guts to propose to my baby brother, hah).

Feliciano walked up to me after cleaning up. ''Shall I prepare the bed for you in the guest room? Since I assume you're going to stay over...''

''Yes, please. Thanks, Feliciano.''

My brother gave a small nod and hurried on walking upstairs.

And now I'm left with the German.

...

Awkward.

I...I should have told my brother to let the German do it to avoid this moment. Dammit.

But...it seems the bastard didn't turn to me or said a word. He was just cleaning up the last bit of the kitchen. I hope my brother is fast in preparing the bed.

The whole while of waiting was uncomfortable for me. I actually bet it was awkward for the blond man, too. But finally, Feliciano walked downstairs, a happy smile on his face. ''The bed's ready. Sorry for letting you wait so long, but I couldn't find the sheets and stuff. Hehe...we barely get anyone to stay over.''

''Oh...no, it's okay. Thanks, Feli.'' I gave him a small smile in return.

A grin was on my brother's face and he spreads his arms wide. I cocked an eyebrow on that. ''Where's my hug?'' He asked, it was a bit teasingly though.

Whenever Feli did something good, he wanted a hug as reward (and kisses and hugs both from Ludwig, but let's not talk about that, yugh).

I let out a sigh as I stood up from the couch. ''Only because you tried your best on finding the sheets and shit.'' A giggle escaped from him and I wrapped my arms around my brother, giving a short hug and let go again.

''Say...Lovi? I think you should call Antonio though. He must be really worried about you.''

''Wha-? Why should I!? Feli! I told you already, I don't care about him right now a-and you know why! Dammit!''

''Still. You two should talk. And it's only natural to forget something, isn't it? You too can forget about things that are important. You shouldn't blame him.''

''But-''

''No 'buts'.''

''...''

''Call him tomorrow, okay? Then we'll see further.''

I didn't say a word. I only looked away a little. M...Maybe Feliciano was right, maybe I _should_ call him...

Let's not think about it all too much right now. Let's just wait for tomorrow...


End file.
